Races
There are many races listed and shown in the Universe of Invader Zim. =The Races of Invader Zim= 'Irkens' The Irken Race is destined to eventually conquer the universe. For more information on the Irkens, see the Irken Biology, Irken Technology, and Irken History pages. For more information on the mighty Irken military which will soon be showing up to conquer you, visit the Irken Military page. 'Meekrob' The Meekrob are a race who oppose the Irkens - we only really see them here in a hallucination created by Zim so we really don't know if this is an accurate representation or not. The Meekrob definitely DO exist, though; we see Invader Tenn trying to conquer them in Megadoomer, and though it was never scripted, there was to be an episode revolving around them capturing her, with the Tallests sending all the other Invaders (save Zim) to rescue her. The Meekrob are beings of pure energy, which would make it hard for Invader Tenn to disguise herself. The word Meekrob itself is an allusion - Meekrob is a Thai dish of crispy noodles, which Filler Bunny is forced to eat in Jhonen Vasquez's comics. 'Humans' Humans are a "typically disregarded species" living on the "dirt ball" called Earth. In Invader Zim, humans are technologically more advanced, but far less intelligent then the humans reading this article. 'Nhar-Gh'ok' The Nhar-Gh'ok are an alien race which normally look exactly like human babies, but at times they take on the more menacing look to the right. They are quick and resourceful creatures, and strong enough to dent metal, so despite their appearance they shouldn't be taken lightly. Among their other abilities like vomiting acidic spittle and creating horrible smells to defend themselves, groups of Nhar-Gh'ok can combine into a single Giganto-Baby. Planet Jackers The Planet Jackers homeworld orbits a dying sun, so they throw stolen planets into it like firewood to keep it burning. Zim saved the Earth from being stolen, because he was worried that when the Irken armada got to Earth, it would not be there, so Zim would not be an invader. Read More: Planet Jackers (species) Plookesians The Plookesians are a peaceful and intelligent species of travelers. These two, Mooshy and Spoopti, were lured to Earth by a false distress signal sent by Dib and Mr. Dwicky. They offered to give Mr. Dwicky a tour of the cosmos and gave Zim some superweapons...both of which caused no end of consternation for Dib. It is never revealed in the series where the Plookesians are from, though we can assume it is called Plookesia. Screwheads The name of the race that Smikka Smikka Smoodoo belongs to was never revealed, though other Zim sites refer to them as "Screwheads" as there is a huge screw in their head. Their race has been conquered and the planet converted into a galactic shipping hub. Smikka himself seeks to inspire his fellow slaves to rebel, but so far the farthest they have gone is to switch labels on packages. It's unclear if the Screwhead's titular screw is endemic to the species or if it was imposed by the Irkens. It bears resemblances to the brain probe Zim uses to monitor Nick's happiness center and to the probe that Zim used to help control the emotions of the Santa suit. Perhaps all species subverted by the Irkens are subjected to brain probing to make them more controllable. Slaughtering Rat People The Slaughtering Rat People of Planet Blorch don't seem to be too technically or culturally advanced. They are so horrible, in fact, the the Almighty Tallest chose to give Blorch to Invader Skoodge as a sort of punishment. To their surprise and dismay, though, Skoodge actually managed to conquer the Rat People and Blorch was turned into an Irken parking structure planet. The last we see of them the Rat People are scurrying about looking for cover as the Irken Armada engaged in their genocidal 'Organic Sweep' of the planet. Vortians The Vortians are an industrious and creative race, native to the planet Vort, home of the universe's most comfortable couch. Their engineers designed The Massive and much of the other Irken military equipment. Planet Vort was conquered by Invader Larb during the invasion, despite the Vortians being allies of the Irken Empire. However, the Vortians may have been blamed for Zim's infinate absorbing blob, which he created when he was a scientist working on Vort Research Station 9. The blob devoured Tallest Miyuki, and then Tallest Spork when it came back to get its collar. Now there are pockets of Vortian resistance to the Empire. Lard Nar is one such intrepid Vortian, leader of the Resisty. Unknown Shloonktapooxis' Race Shloonktapooxis is the member of an unknown race who resemble purple cones, with a single, curly antenna on their head. His species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Spleenk's Race Spleenk is the member of an unknown race, who are light brown in color, and have four arms. Spleenk also has a purple spot on his forehead. It is unknown if the rest of his species have this. His species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Ixane's Race Ixane is the member of a race who wear cloaks that cover their bodies. There are two of her species on the Resisty's ship, so she is not the only one angry about the Irkens. It is unknown what her looks like because of her cloak, though she appears humanoid. Green Blob Species The Blob Species are a race of little green blobs, who apparently constantly vomit all over themselves. One of the Blobs is a member of the Resisty. She is a female blob with orange hair. Another blob makes an appearence as the mascot for Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster. This species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Three - Headed Species This species have three eyes, pinkish skin, and blonde hair. A member of this species is in the Resisty, and another one of his species, possibly the same person, worked with Lard Nar on the planet Vort. This species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire, probably because they are armless. Bug - Eyed Species This species is armless, and have bug - like eyes, green skin, and a horn on their chin. This species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Insectoid This species resemble Irkens, with thinner eyes and greyer skin. this species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Headless Species This species is very bulky, and have no heads, instead a floating brain. It is unknown if they are capable of speech, as they have no visable mouth, as they lack heads. This species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Green Species This is one of the few species with human eyes. They have green skin, and appear constantly around the Resisty's ship. This species' homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Greys This species have grey skin and huge heads. Their homeworld has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Orange Blob Species This species are fat blobs, orange skin, and one eye. It is unknown if their planet has been conquered. Rock Species These species are native to the planet Invader Flobee was sent to conquor. They are made of rock. They are apparantly quite stupid, as they fell for Flobee's hideous disguise, consisting of a few rocks strapped to his body. Their planet has presumably been conquered by the Irken Empire. The "Blob Thing" species They are small, white blobs of an unknown planet. Only one of them is ever seen in the series in Abducted. He is the only speciman that the aliens had caught and did not escape. It is unknown if their planet has been conquered by the Irken Empire. Seargent Hobo 678's species They are native to the planet Hobo 13 and are allies of the Irken Empire. They look somewhat like a hybrid of human and Irken. They refer to each other by using numbers. Mantis-like species They are green aliens that resemble the Greys except they are green and resemble a mantis.They are the aliens that abducted Zim in Abducted.They seem to be incredibly stupid and even more stupid than the humans.It is unknown if their homeworld has been conquered by the irken empire. Silver species They are silver humanoids that resemble the meekrob.it is likely that their made of pure energy like the meekrob.A female one apears in Hobo 13.It is unknown if their homeworld has been conquered by the irken empire. Trabulator's species They humanoids with huge heads "of pure headeche".It is unknown if their homeworld has been conquered by the irken empire. Category:Species